Il mio amore
by Kiwione
Summary: Ludwig/Feliciano. –¡Se-seguro que esto le gus-gustará?–. Preguntó aun sin saber qué hacer o qué no hacer. Francia lo giró poniéndose encima de él a horcajadas… –Sí, mira; lo que tú debes hacer es…–.


**Il mio amore.**

**Petición: Si el material es ofensivo. Házmelo saber.  
>Advertencias: Lemmon. Fluff. Smut. LudwigXFeliciano.<br>Dedicatoria: Para Dagriz, niña, te quierooo~ gracias por todo(:**

**Tomo único ****– Francia no es tan malo.**

Entró al cuarto de limpieza. Ese que está muy cerca de la sala de reuniones internacionales. Suspiró, abrió. Ya estaba esperándole ahí. Se arrepintió rápidamente; pero antes de poder huir ya habían hablado: –Así que… Ita-chan, ¿De verdad quieres saberlo?–. Pronunció con voz apenas audible para evitar ser descubiertos. Feliciano asintió levemente apenado, acto seguido firmó su sentencia de muerte.

Fancia lo tomó de las muñecas y le giró el cuerpo dejándolo con la espalda pegada al tórax francés. Francis estaba disfrutando mucho aquello sin duda alguna. –Primero tienes que entender que tienes que dejarte hace todo… Lo que él quiera hacerte…–. Anunció en el oído del menor, respirándole encima y mordiéndole totalmente de un tirón.

Dejó los brazos de Feliciano a un lado de su cabeza aun sin soltarle. Comenzó a mordisquear la oreja nuevamente y a introducir su lengua en la misma. –Mmmh…–. Feliciano no pudo evitar soltar un gemido ahogado al sentir aquello.

–¡Se-seguro que esto le gus-gustará?–. Preguntó aun sin saber qué hacer o qué no hacer. Francia lo giró poniéndose encima de él a horcajadas… –Sí, mira; lo que tú debes hacer es…–. Y frente aquellas declaraciones; Feliciano estaba más rojo que un tomate.

**Л ****Il mio amore. ****Л ****Il mio amore.**** Л ****Il mio amore. ****Л ****Il mio amore.**

–A-alemania...–. Entra sin tocar y... Descubre que está viendo porno, otra vez.

Alemania abrió los ojos como platos y escondió como pudo el mentado libro BDSM en una caja que prácticamente empujo de un golpe bajo la cama, sintiendo el corazón salir por el pecho (entre otras cosas que presumo salían) –¡Italia!–. Gritó enfadado. –¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques la puerta?–.

–Doooitsuuuu, pe-pero... Lo siento... –. Dejó de hablar al ver el rostro verdaderamente enojado del hombre.

Al ver esa cara, bueno era un aura pasiva de lastima así que solo suspiró y llevó un par de dedos a su frente y luego dio unas palmaditas comprensivas a Italia. –Ya...no importa...sólo toca la próxima vez–. Dijo derrotado y con las mejillas rojas, ahora tenía que pensar como dejaba a Italia allí para poder darse una merecida ducha de agua helada por dejar las cosas a la mitad.

–Y-yo bueno... Lo siento solo... Iba a decirte que... –. Pero paró en seco al ver el rostro del hombre... –Bueno, supongo que te molesto, me... Me voy–. Y así lo hizo al saber que de nuevo, no podría acercarse a él...

–I... Italia... espera... –. Hizo ademan de detenerlo tomándolo del hombro al notar que quería marcharse, ya que bueno, en realidad había sido su culpa por no cerrar con seguro la puerta mientras hacia esas cosas. –¿Qué querías decirme?–.

Giró su rostro viéndolo casi con ojos vidriosos... No era la primera vez que Doitsu hacia eso, pero si la primera que lo detenía. –Pues... Pues es que yo...–. Se puso demasiado nervioso al ser observado detenidamente.

Quizá fue mala idea detenerlo, pero es que siempre era eso, Italia quería decirle algo y él lo echaba a patadas del cuarto y se repetía constantemente quizás por una vez podía escucharle, suspiró y masajeó su sien levemente mientras cerraba sus ojos. –Tú…–.

–Pues es que yo quería saber si solo.. Te-te gusta verlo... O... También ha-hacerlo–.

Los ojos de Alemania se abrieron como plato así como sus labios, como si quisiese responder pero no tenía idea de que decirle, intentando recobrar la compostura explicó. –No he encontrado a la persona…–. Tragó saliva y explicó. –Con quien hacerlo…–. Y ciertamente no quería visitar a Holanda, ya era demasiado seguido y empezaba a darle pena.

–Ah... Ah... Bu-bue, so-solo era esa duda…–. Sonrió inocentemente aun sin comprender la cara de Alemania, después de todo, era algo normal ¿No?

Con el rostro más rojo que un tomate carraspeó. –Ah…–. Miró en otra dirección porque no sabía dónde meter la cara de vergüenza. –¿Por qué preguntas eso Italia?–. Pues ya que estaba con esto de los bochornos, al menos no quería quedarse sin saber…

–Ah... P-ues...–. Pausa. –Pues el otro día... En una reunión internacional... Fra-Fancia me dijo que... A ti te gustaría que yo…–. Comenzó a desabrocharse la polera que traía dejando ver su torso más o menos… –Que yo hiciera esto... Y que por que Holanda ya-ya no daba el ancho...–.

Alemania respiró e intentó hacer uso del autocontrol que al menos tenía y llevó sus manos hasta las muñecas de Italia para detenerlo, con un leve _tick_ porque ¿Qué rayos hacía Italia haciéndole caso a Francia? Suspiró y le miró más específicamente su blanco pecho y luego sus ojos ambarinos. –Sólo me gustaría si es lo que tú quieres–. Dijo, sabiendo que, bueno esto no estaba bien ¿No?

Sus ojos brillaron más de normal, retiró suavemente las manos de Alemania de sus muñecas... –S-sí, eso deseo...–. Sonrió fugazmente pero aun estático en su lugar.

Alemania no podía creer lo que llegaba a sus oídos. –¿De verdad eso deseas?–. Comentó volviendo a acercar sus manos pero esta vez directamente en la piel del otro entre nervioso y emocionado

–S-sí, de verdad que eso deseo...–. Sintió las tiernas caricias de Doitsu en su torso, y entrecerró los ojos...

Oh que rayos, no iba a decir que no a esas alturas, sus dedos terminaron de desabotonar la camisa sin apartar sus ojos de los del otro, una vez esta cayó al suelo fue el turno de sus manos de recorrer la tersa piel.

–Hhm... Me da gusto... que a tí también te guste... Doitsu...–. Se acercó a él para abrazarse al torso del mayor mientras sonreía y no despegaba la vista de la de Alemania, se sentía muy bien, poder hacer algo lindo por Doitsu.

No iba a negar que encontraba a Italia lindo y le recordaba a alguien que quiso mucho, pero que se ofreciese libremente inyectaba más sangre en su cuerpo que cualquier video o revista. –Ja... –. Asintió con cuidado y recorrió su espalda con sus dedos hasta su cintura para luego cargarlo hasta su cama y acostarle. –Me gusta… Debería decir que "me gustas" pero no…–.

Dejó que Alemania lo condujera hasta su cama, sonrió tiernamente y se acercó aunque muy tímidamente para besarlo. Y ahí estaba, lo que tanto había estado esperando desde hacía mucho

Se sorprendió por el beso pero no se separó, sino más bien sostuvo su rostro y lo intensificó, acariciando sus labios con los del otro hasta finalmente pedir paso con su lengua dentro mientras su mano libre recorría su pecho, él era tan tierno que le hacía preguntarse si esto estaba bien.

Gimió al sentir ambas cosas sobre sí, realmente le gustaba que Doitsu se sintiera bien... Que eso le gustara... Quería hacer lo mejor para Doitsu... –Mmmg... –. No pudo reprimirlo más...

Ese gemido mando a volar su moral muy lejos así que solo separó sus labios para tomar aire y luego besar su cuello, mordisqueándolo solo un poco mientras su mano ahora tenía especial atención en su pecho y su pezoncillo que se alzaba un poco, Italia era tan suave y adictivo que simplemente aunque quisiese no se detendría.

–Ahhhm... Doitsu...–. Sus manos viajaron a la camisa del mayor tocando por encima de la tela, aun temeroso de dar el siguiente paso...

Alemania se separó un poco y entendiendo sus acciones quitó su propia camisa solo para volver a dar atenciones en el, atrapando con su boca los pezoncillos, mordisqueándolos y lamiendo, mientras sus manos recorrían su estomago.

–Ahh-ahhmmm... Lud..Doitsu…–. Enterró vagamente sus dedos en la espalda ahora descubierta del mayor y estiró su cuello hacia atrás por la deliciosa sensación... le gustaba mucho eso... más importante; ahora ya no importaba nada más que él y Doitsu...

Complacido por los gemidos del otro abandonó sus pezones y su lengua marcó un camino hasta su vientre mientras sus manos desabrochaban su pantalón y lo bajaban por sus delgadas piernas en una caricia. Besó por encima de la tela, respirando pesadamente pues no sabía cómo es que no había tomado la cintura de Italia y enterrado en el al ser tan condenadamente adorable

–Nnnng... Lud...Ludwig…–. Buscó con sus manos la cabeza del mayor, pero inútil, ni siquiera pudo mantener los brazos en el aire, los guió a las tendidas sábanas, arrugándolas en sus dedos...–Ahhm...–.

Más agitado por escuchar su nombre retiró la ropa interior del otro y llevó sus dedos hasta los labios de Italia acariciándolos y pidiéndole silenciosamente que los lamiera. –Feliciano…–. Susurró con cuidado para luego besar su miembro despierto con cuidado.

–Mmmh… ahhm–. Sacó su lengua para tomar esos dedos entre ella y lamerlos, mientras con una mano los sostenía... se sentía explotar por dentro, un calorcillo se le internó en su vientre y al parecer no pretendía irse... –Li-listo...–. Atinó aun apenado por lo que acababa de hacer...

Sonrió y asintió. –Gut…–. Apremió su gesto y luego envolvió con su boca el miembro del otro mientras llevaba su dedo húmedo tras los glúteos de Italia, separándolos un poco y buscando adentrarse, quería que de alguna forma lo disfrutara lo más posible.

–AHHH DOITSU... NGGG–. Intentó taparse la boca para no jadear descontroladamente como quería hacerlo pero no podía, sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente al sentir cómo metían su miembro en una boca ajena... era indescriptible lo que sentía

Le miró mientras succionaba su miembro y notó sus intenciones de no dejarle escuchar esos maravillosos sonidos, se separó un poco de su miembro sólo para acariciarlo con su mano y con su pulgar presionar un poco la punta –Nein...gime... para mi…–. Siguió introduciendo el primer dedo y regresó a su tarea de envolverle con su boca.

–Ahmm... de verdad... quieres que ahh... lo haaahh…–. Logró articular aunque incoherentemente, viendo demás de sonrojado como el otro seguía succionándole...

–Ja…–. Asintió separándose e introduciendo el segundo dedo dentro de él comenzando a recorrer con cuidado las paredes internas de este.

–Bue...noahhh... ahmm ng...–. La presión de esos dedos dentro de él, era extrañamente molesta, Francia le había dicho que se iba a sentir muy bien... ¿Entonces por qué no era así? Y aunque quisiera decir algo... las atenciones en su miembro no lo dejaban hablar... –Ohhmg... Do...Doitsuhmm...–.

Seguía con las atenciones en su miembro, succionando un poco y recorriendo con su lengua mientras se movía rítmicamente, por su parte sus dedos se encargaban de incursionarle con cuidado para dar con un punto que, esperaba le hiciera gritar de placer, esperaba no hacerle demasiado daño a Italia en el proceso tenía que prepararlo bien después de todo.

–¡AHHH!–. Los dedos dentro de sí comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente haciéndose perder en el mar de sensaciones... alzó los brazos hasta la cabeza de Ludwig e intentó hacer presión pero sus brazos no respondían y simplemente atinó a acariciarle los cabellos rubios... –¿Lo-lo estoy… ahmm haciendo bieeeeengg?–.

Se separó un poco y le miró sonriente entre comprensivo y divertido. –Ja–. Asintió e introdujo un tercer dedo, aliviado de haber encontrado ese lugar. –¿Te gusta esto Feliciano?–. En realidad no le interesaba que dejara o no de hacer, mientras lo disfrutara.

–AGGGGM... si...–. Lamentablemente fue lo único que pudo decir, sus ojos vidriosos dejaron de enfocar a Ludwig desde hacía rato, todo se reducía un brillante y profundo negro que no le permitía pensar, sólo sentir.

Aliviado consiguió ondeando con sus dedos para luego sacarlos y tomar la cintura del italiano para girar su cuerpo, elevando sus caderas hasta su rostro y esta vez dejar que su lengua fuese quien recorriese esa área, quizás ya estaba listo pero no quería detenerse puesto que sus gritos le enloquecían totalmente, no se cansaría nunca.

–AHHH... AHHHM... DOITSUU...–. Apoyó su rostro entre las sábanas, quería gritar... quería llorar; TODO, le encantaba, y por demás... apoyó sus manos a los costados de su cabeza y gimió a todo lo que sus pulmones dieron. –AHHHG...Ma...mmh...–. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? No podía hacer eso, sería como... matarse de la pena...

Se separó un poco y sonrió en sus adentros. –¿Qué querías decir?–. Dijo deteniéndose y, dejándose llevar, nunca pensó que Italia pudiese ser tan enloquecedor y se ponía mejor. –¿Was?–. ¡¿Iba a gritar más y lo privó de eso? Quería castigarlo pero no, no podría, Italia era tan inocente y puro. –No seguiré…–. Musito con cuidado jugando con sus dedos en la entrada sin introducirlos. –Si no

lo dices–. Bueno, un pequeño castigo no haría daño.

–Io voglio che tu vada più veloce, più, più, voglio essere la tua, e voglio essere... per favore... più veloce...–. Sabía que Alemania no entendería, pero no podía expresarlo así abiertamente, su rostro ardía de vergüenza.

–Voglio prendere forti, voglio essere vostro per il resto dell'eternità, le tue mani sul mio corpo e labbra stamped como vostra... Solo tuo...–. Finalizó ocultando su rostro en las sábanas...

Aunque no estaba seguro de haber escuchado lo que quería el tono desesperado de Italia le hizo sonreír ampliamente, además sabía que _piú_ era más, así que estaba más que complacido. Llevó sus manos hasta sus pantalones para desabrocharlos y quitárselos lentamente para torturar más al expectante Feliciano, una vez quedo desnudo se inclinó sobre él, dejándole sentir su virilidad rozándole

–Mmmg... Ludwig…–. Restregó su rostro en las sábanas blancas, ya no lo soportaba... no por mucho... –Por favor…–. Como último recurso... tuvo que suplicar... aun sin mirarlo.

–Sag mir was du willst–. Susurró en su oído luego de escuchar eso. –¿Was?–. Quería que especificara, el rostro avergonzado de Italia por decir esas cosas era… mejor que cualquier sitio porno de Holanda.

–Tutto... Voglio proprio ogni vostra mossa e la vostra sogni più profondi e breve... Voglio stare da solo nella mia vita... Voglio che tu assumere ogni parte di me... tutto quello che voglio essere tutto per te–. Giró su cabeza para ver al mayor con una cándida mirada... sonriéndole dulce y traviesamente...

Se sorprendio por esa sonrisa pero luego le devolvió una igual de cálida para luego mordisquear su oído. –Ich will alles dir geben–. Sostuvo su cintura nuevamente y esta vez le sentó en sus piernas y buscó su rostro para besarle con una genuina dulzura, era increíble que la ternura que Italia despertaba en el era equivalente a sus ansias de sexo, una locura, pero así era el italiano.

Extendió su mano hasta la cómoda para sacar el lubricante, no pensaba usarlo pero su temor de lastimarle le hacía algo paranoico. Llenó su miembro de este así como sus dedos para introducirlos en Italia una vez más y sólo por unos segundos antes de reemplazarlos con su miembro.

–Mmmmh…–. Se sostuvo, abrazándose del fornido cuerpo de Doitsu... apretó los músculos de las piernas al sentir al intruso dentro de sí, dolía mucho más que los dedos... pero veía el rostro de Doitsu y sabia entonces que todo valía la pena...

Le sonrió ampliamente y besó su frente y rostro con cuidado, esperando a que todo pasara para él y así poder moverse mientras acariciaba su espalda.

Sentía las tiernas caricias de su Doitsu... bueno, ¿Podía llamarlo ya, así? le gustaba, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho sudoroso del mayor... besó un poco el tórax y sintió como se detenía y lo dejaba recuperarse un poco... –Es-estoy... lis...sto–.

Sonrió ampliamente y buscó sus labios para besarle mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente dentro de él, luego saliendo para embestirle con un poco más de fuerza pero sin lastimarle, respiraba cada vez más pesado y se veía perdido entre la calidez y estrechez del otro. –Du bist köstlich. sehr gute…–. Jadeó en su oído extasiado. –Ich kann nicht aufhören. Feliciano…–. Tomó la cintura de este y acostó en el lecho solo para aumentar sus movimientos cada vez más frenéticos.

–Entonces no lo hagas... No pares, no pares... no pares nunca…–. Dijo entre jadeos esperando que el otro lo oyera, cerrando sus ojos fuertemente, si existía el paraíso, ese era... lo acababa de conocer...

Por supuesto que lo escuchó y por primera vez en la historia de su vida le hacía caso a Feliciano en algo, gimió audiblemente y buscó sus labios para besarle mientras continuaba embistiéndole, dejó de apoyarse con una de sus manos y la llevó hasta el miembro del otro para acariciarlo al ritmo de sus embestidas.

Lo besó aunque pocamente ya que el movimiento no le dejaba hacerlo como le gustaría... jadeó pesadamente al sentir la mano helada de Doitsu controlar su miembro... –Ahm… te... te amo... Doitsu–. Gimió sonriente.

Sonrió ampliamente y ocultó su rostro en el cuello del otro besándole. –Y yo a ti... Feliciano–. Susurró y besó su cuello sin dejar de acariciarle ahora cerrando sus ojos y elevando su respiración, estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax dentro de él, el solo pensarlo conseguía espasmos eléctricos que le nublaban los sentidos y buscaban entrar mucho más en el otro, Italia lo amaba y ahora le pertenecía, nada podía ser más perfecto.

–AHH... ¡AHHH!–. Gritaba extasiado al sentir al alemán moverse más fuerte dentro de él, enterraba sus uñas en la espalda del mayor y mordió ligeramente el hombro de Alemania buscando mitigar los espasmos que sentía...

–Ahhhm...–. Y así sin más, eyaculó en la mano de Doitsu, sin poder aguantarlo un poco más... –Lo-lo siento…–. Dijo apenado al haberlo manchado...

A Doitsu no le importó puesto que tras unas estocadas más había derramado su semilla dentro de Feliciano. –Mnng... aah!... aaah–. Jadeó pesadamente y propició dos movimientos profundos antes de prácticamente sentirse deshacer, se giró y buscó caer a un lado de Italia para no aplastarlo.

–Nmm…–. Sonrió débilmente, agitado y jadeante... su piel estaba perlada debido al sudor... sudor suyo, sudor de Doitsu... todo junto... no podía estar más feliz que ahora. Se giró para encararlo y retirar algunos mechones de la frente del otro y le sonrió dulcemente, cerrando los ojos.

Alemania sonrió y extendió sus fornidos brazos para abrazarle y acunarle en su pecho, pensando divertido algo. –Ya no me molestara tenerte en mi cama desnudo…–. Susurró antes de cerrar sus ojos.

–N-no digas esas co-cosas Doitsu…–. Se agitó levemente sintiendo su cara arder de nuevo... Aunque por dentro quería sonreír, ya nada lo separaría de Doitsu... –Ya habías pensado en m-mi así...?–. Se acunó en su pecho pero refiriéndose a su cuerpo desnudo.

Se sonrojó y frunció el ceño pero sin abrir sus ojos. –Por supuesto, por eso me molestaba…–. Refunfuñó por lo bajo.

–¡D-Doitsu!–. Frunció el ceño... –Por-porque te molestaba, vee~–. Articuló.

Abrió uno de sus ojos y le miró. –Porque no éramos pareja... y siempre andabas con muchas chicas... pensaba que estaba bromeando o molestando al acostarte así…–. Cerró su ojo e intento dormir a pesar del interrogatorio italiano.

Bajó apenado la mirada. –L-lo siento... Quería que me notaras...–. Admitió

–…–. Lo miró y levantó su rostro. Un rubor róseo le llenó las mejillas. –… Siempre te noté, podías obviar a todas las mujeres en el proceso–. Suspiró cansado y sonrió para besarlo rápidamente. –¿Si no porqué me metía en tantos problemas por ti?–. Sonrió un poco.

–Ahmm... Perdón…–. Sonrió, acariciando con su dedo índice el delineado tórax de su Doitsu. –No lo volveré a hacer…–. Y cerró sus ojos… Ludwig sonrió imitándole.

**Л ****Il mio amore. ****Л ****Il mio amore.**** Л ****Il mio amore. ****Л ****Il mio amore.**

Las que no tenían nada que hace XP Espero que les haya gustado, Dagriz y yo nos divertimos mucho haciéndolo(: Y… por ahí hubo unas niñas que me pidieron algo mas largo; pues… estoy en proceso de hacer un SpamanoCx aunque aún no me convence del todo. Aún así, sigo publicando aunque sea chiquito pero lleno de amor(x

PD: Alguien que sea tan amable de jugar roll conmigo por el resto de su vida &me enseña a ser uke?Dx (No es por el resto de su vida, nadamás hasta que aprenda, ya después se intercambian papeles LOL?) interesados en reviews por favor!

**+ Suly K. +**


End file.
